Promessa
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: .: - Porque essa foi uma promessa que eu fiz com a pessoa mais importante para mim. :. Longfic. NaLu. Presente de aniversário para a Sue.


Ooooi galera \õ/

Estou vindo aqui, deixar humildemente entregar essa fic como um presente de aniversário atrasado para a Sue *-*

Parabéns Sue, tudo de bom, felicidades e sucesso

Agora, vamos a fic que é o que interessa. Me perdoem se ela ficou grande demais, mas eu AMEI escrevê-la, sério, nunca me diverti tanto *O*.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail e seus personagens pertencem ao Hiro Mashima-sama! Tal qual a música utilizada de inspiração com trechos presentes no início e no fim pertencem ao grupo sul coreano Girls' Generation (SNSD) e se chama Time Machine.<p>

Obs: Spoilers do capítulo 275. Criei essa história baseada naquela última cena do capítulo 8D.

* * *

><p><strong>Promessa<strong>

Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

><p><em>"Se eu for capaz de te encontrar passando pelo tempo e espaço<em>

_Mesmo se está indo para_

_A mesma conclusão, tenho certeza_

_De que não haverá arrependimentos restando"_

* * *

><p>O cenário era o pior possível, destruição era a única coisa possível de se ver, não importava para que canto tentasse olhar, só havia destroços, chamas, prédios ruindo, pessoas gritando, era o verdadeiro cenário do caos. Lucy estava desesperada, havia se perdido das pessoas da guild, ela não queria admitir, mas estar sozinha em meio aquilo era aterrorizante.<p>

Enquanto procurava por qualquer um que sustentasse a marca de fada só conseguia ver pessoas correndo, parecia que eles haviam esquecido sua humanidade, cada um queria salvar apenas a si, e não se importavam de empurrar qualquer um que estivesse na sua frente para abrir caminho, qualquer um mesmo, inclusive idosos e crianças. Até que uma criança fora jogada em meio a escombros que cederiam a qualquer instante.

Lucy não hesitou. Correu até aquela criança, e se jogou para protegê-la no exato momento em que os restos de uma casa desmoronavam. Graças a deus ambos saíram apenas com alguns arranhões e com as roupas completamente empoeiradas.

- Obrigada nee-chan.

A menina de no máximos uns oito anos agradeceu com um doce sorriso, mas que escondia o pavor que aquele pequeno corpinho estava sentindo.

- Não precisa agradecer, agora corra para fora dessa confusão.

A loira acariciou os cabelos negros e empoeirados da garota, que antes que Lucy percebesse já havia sumido de sua vista; e então voltou a sua busca, não sairia dali até ter certeza que nenhum de seus nakamas estava ferido em meio aquela confusão.

Ela já não era mais capaz de reconhecer a cidade, que antes estava tão animada com os grandes jogos mágicos, completamente enfeitada com flores e uma alegria contagiante em todos os cantos. A maga de espíritos celestiais parou para pensar. Sim, talvez a culpa fossem daqueles jogos mágicos estranhos, porém sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, de nada adiantaria tirar conclusões em meio aquilo, não interessava o culpado, apenas achar seus preciosos companheiros.

Foi então que um estrondo, mais alto do que todos que já havia escutado desde que o caos se instalara na capital das flores; Lucy correu até um ponto alto da cidade para poder ver o que tinha sido aquilo. No momento em que conseguiu vislumbrar o que estava acontecendo seus olhos estavam arregalados, ela não conseguia acreditar no que via. O grande castelo, Mercurius, que se localizava no centro da cidade, estava ruindo como um castelo de cartas soprado pelo vento.

A jovem não teve tempo para se preocupar com o que tinha feito o castelo desmoronar, seus olhos castanhos estavam tomados pelo medo. Daquele ponto alto ela conseguiu achar seus amigos, mas na situação em que se encontravam, por um breve instante, Lucy desejou não tê-los encontrados.

A maioria estava muito ferida, porém faziam de tudo para ajudar as pessoas da cidade, as mesmas pessoas que dias antes estavam vaiando e zoando com o nome da Fairy Tail, agora estavam sendo socorrido por aquelas fadas. Gray e Juvia estavam mais ao norte, resgatando pessoas dos escombros, o pessoal da Lamia Scale também estava com eles; Makarov, Mavis, Mira e seus irmãos ao sul, onde havia menos casas, logo, menos chance de pessoas ficarem presas em meio às pedras, haviam montado um pequeno posto de primeiros-socorros, e nem era preciso pensar que a pessoa que com certeza mais se esforçava ali era Wendy, que tentava curar a todos; Bisca e Alzack pediram para Romeo tomar conta da Asuka, para que assim eles pudessem ajudar os outros membros; Luxus e o Raijinshuu estavam dando suporte para os que estavam em capacidade de andar saírem da cidade; Gazille, Meldy, Urtear, Gerárd e Erza levavam a todo tempo pessoas machucadas para onde estava o posto improvisado de ajuda da Fairy Tail, Levy, que não tinha tanta força assim dava preferência para ajudar as crianças, o quarteto de homens e o coelho esquisito da Blue Pegasus também os ajudavam a levar as pessoas, com uma certa preferência por ajudar as mulheres ; o time exceed vasculhava pelos céus para ver se encontravam outras pessoas da Fairy Tail ou feridos; e Natsu, Natsu se destacava mais do que todos, estava coberto de bandagens, mas nem por um instante parava de tirar restos de pedras das casas de cima dos cidadãos, mesmo de longe, Lucy pode ver que seus dedos já estavam sangrando.

A garota segurou as lágrimas e pensou no que poderia fazer, foi então que se lembrou.

- Será... Que eu sou capaz de usar esse feitiço?

* * *

><p>"<em>Lucy estava brincando no jardim da mansão dos Heartfilia; estava em um dos breves momentos em que o pai parara de trabalhar para dar um pouco de atenção a família. Sua mãe estava sentada na varanda, tomando chá e conversando trivialidades com o marido, enquanto ela brincava em meio às flores. Seu pai então levantou, murmurou algo como ter que voltar ao trabalho porque os papéis não se assinariam sozinhos, e deixou Layla com a xícara em mãos que agora só olhava para a filha, repleta de felicidade, brincando.<em>

_A pequena com então uns oito para nove anos, aproximou-se correndo da mãe, que no momento em que a viu vindo em sua direção, pois a xícara em cima da mesa, levantou e desceu os quatro degraus que separavam a varanda do jardim. Ela então ajoelhou-se na grama, no exato momento em que Lucy se jogou em seus braços._

_- Mamãe! Mamãe! Você não quer me contar um pouco mais sobre magia antiga?_

_- Ora garota, não sei de onde você tira tanta curiosidade sobre magia, ainda mais aquela que está perdida no tempo e não sabemos se é verdade ou não._

_As duas riram, adoravam aproveitar o tempo juntas, não era sempre que podiam, afinal, Jude sempre que viajava para as festas de negócios requisitava a presença da esposa. _

_- Mas você acredita na magia antiga, não é mamãe?_

_- Claro que acredito, se hoje elas são lendas é porque antes foram verdade, tenho certeza._

_- Então... Se você acredita eu também acredito! Vamos, me conte alguma coisa nova hoje._

_Lucy pedia com tanta doçura e um sorriso tão amável que era impossível recusar o pedido. Layla se rendeu ao charme da filha e resolveu contar sobre uma das mais poderosas magias de proteção._

_- Hum... A magia que vou lhe contar hoje é a antiga magia perdida que protege tudo aquilo que o invocador considera precioso._

_- Uaaah! Ela deve ser bem incrível, né mamãe!_

_- Com certeza Lucy! É uma das magias que eu considero mais poderosas. Imagine... Poder proteger tudo aquilo que se ama, não seria incrível? Saber que seu poder mágico irá alcançar e proteger de todo o mal as pessoas queridas._

_- Sim! Sim! Então vamos, me ensine... Assim eu poderei usá-la para proteger você e o papai._

_- Nem pense nisso Lucy! Essa magia não é tão fácil assim, e nem pode ser usada em vão._

_- Por que mamãe?_

_- Digamos que em troca de proteger aqueles que se ama, o usuário tem que abrir mão de algo com mesmo significado._

_- Ah... Você me deu um susto. Se for para proteger você e o papai eu abro mão dos meus livros e das minhas bonecas._

_Layla riu com a inocência da filha._

_- Eu agradeço, mas eu sei que você ficaria chateada sem seus livros e suas bonecas se sentiriam solitárias. _

_- Tem razão mamãe._

_Lucy e a mãe riram, e então, pelo resto da tarde, Layla contou a filha amada sobre aquela magia antiga, até que a pequena caísse no mais profundo dos sonhos..."_

* * *

><p>Sua respiração parou por um momento.<p>

- _"Abrir mão de algo com o mesmo significado..."_

Lucy riu com o que cogitou em abrir mão na época, nem de longe aquilo seria suficiente para ativar a magia. Agora, ela entendia o que era importante, e quando pensou no que lhe era mais precioso sentiu o coração acelerar, entretanto sacudiu a cabeça para afastar qualquer medo que a impedisse de realizar aquilo. Procurou um lugar estratégico para o que ia fazer, e seus olhos enfocaram as ruínas em chamas de Mercurius, se havia um lugar em que sua magia teria o alcance que desejava seria no castelo que ficava no centro da cidade. A garota encheu o ar de pulmão e gritou:

- PESSOAL!

Todos olharam para ela.

- Eu tenho uma ideia... Mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

- Pode contar conosco, Lucy! - A maioria dos magos ali presentes lhe incentivou.

- Faça o que achar que tem que fazer. - Gazille lhe disse de forma meio malcriada, enquanto Lily lhe dizia que aquilo não era forma de se falar com uma garota.

- De tudo de si, Lu-chan! – Levy falou com toda a energia que tinha.

- Eu sei que você conseguirá. – Mira e Lisanna lhe disseram isso.

- Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem acha que tem que fazer. – Elfman berrou.

- Mas ela não é um homem, idiota. – Evergreen lhe repreendeu.

- Você é poderosa o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa. – Kana respondeu, e Luxus, Fried e Bixlow concordaram com ela.

- Eu sei que somos rivais, mas você quando quer faz coisas legais. – Juvia respondeu meio envergonhada, enquanto Meldy lhe dava um sorriso.

- Você consegue, Lucy-san – Wendy lhe incentivou enquanto curava as pessoas.

- Você é a melhor, Lucy-nee. – Romeo berrou para a garota, e Asuka sorriu para a loira.

- Se você já tem um objetivo... – Gray começou a frase, que foi terminada pela Urtear -... Faça de tudo para alcançá-lo. - Que usavam a magia de Ice Make em conjunto para destruir os destroços que caiam sobre as pessoas.

- Você é um membro da Fairy Tail, não tem nada que você não possa fazer. – Erza lhe disse com bravura, e Gerárd sorriu e concordou com as palavras ditas pela ruiva.

Lucy então olhou para o Natsu.

- Vá e volte para nós! - Aye!

Ele lhe disse enquanto acenava e sorria, com exceção da última palavra, que foi dita por Happy. Ela então correu com a energia que lhe sobrara, se ficasse ali mais um segundo poderia desistir da ideia, e também tinha que chegar rápido, quanto mais tempo demorasse mais pessoas se machucariam, e poderia até perder um de seus amados amigos. O medo desse último pensamento a fez correr ainda mais rápido e esquecer o que estava prestes a abrir mão.

Charles lhe olhava de longe, cabisbaixa, Polyushka entendeu que o momento da visão da exceed deveria estar próximo, e algo não muito legal deveria acontecer.

- Se quiser impedi-la, essa é a hora. - Mavis surpreendeu as duas.

- Não é algo... Que eu possa impedir. – Charles disse enquanto abria as asas e voltava para seu posto de observadora.

- E você? Não vai fazer nada? – Mavis olhou para a maga de cabelos cor de rosa.

- Não é do meu feitio me intrometer nas ações de humanos. – Ela apenas resmungou algo assim antes de voltar a ajudar Wendy nos primeiros-socorros.

- Você também não está gostando disso, não é Mavis? – Makarov parou do lado da primeira mestre e perguntou.

- Nem um pouco... Mas, como foi dito, a decisão de fazer ou não pertence apenas a ela.

- Mesmo assim... Algo está me incomodando. Como se a Lucy estivesse indo suportar tudo sozinha.

- Hum... Quem sabe.

Mavis se afastou de Makarov para poder olhar melhor para a sua maga de espíritos estelares que corria em direção à Mercurius.

- Nós vamos lhe esperar... O tempo que for necessário para que volte para nós. – Sussurrou palavras ao vento e sorriu para a sua fada que voava repleta de coragem e com o destino de todos em suas asas.

* * *

><p>Lucy arfava, o cansaço percorria cada músculo de seu corpo, mas não podia desistir, não agora que estava onde poderia realizar a magia com o melhor aproveitamento possível. Antes de começar a recitar os versos necessários para ativar o feitiço olhou para todos ao seu redor, ela via todos da Fairy Tail e das outras guild se esforçado ao máximo, e então sorriu, o medo foi levado de seu peito, não tinha dúvidas de que poderia usar aquela magia com todo o seu coração. Respirou fundo, juntou as mãos como se estivesse rezando e começou:<p>

_Magia antiga que reina e protege o vosso mundo_

_Que cobres cada lugar deste planeta_

_Detentora da ordem e do caos presente todos os dias_

_Rogo a ti a proteção divina para aqueles que eu amo_

Lucy olhou para seus tão amados nakamas, com certeza, por eles, seria capaz de pagar qualquer preço, afinal, se os perdesse, não teria mais um lugar para voltar e chamar de lar.

_Que tu possas impedir que o caos arrebate o que a mim é tão importante_

_Estrelas que iluminam a noite escura_

_Levem o meu poder para brilharem com intensidade maior_

_E cubra com o véu estelar aqueles que estão em meu coração_

Todos davam o seu melhor para evitar que vidas não fossem perdidas, essa coragem e determinação presente em todos da Fairy Tail é que lhe fizeram se apaixonar por essa guild de pessoas estranhas e únicas.

_Ó, lua iluminada pela força do sol, faça-te de mim o seu espelho_

_E reflita todo o poder que tens em meu corpo_

_Aumente o alcance de meu poder_

_Para que não haja ninguém fora de minha proteção_

Makarov congelou. Só agora ele tinha prestado atenção nas palavras que Lucy proferia.

- LUCY... PARE COM ISSO!

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para a garota, os que estavam mais afastados não podiam ouvir sua prece, apenas a viam de olhos fechados e com as mãos unidas próximas ao peito.

- Mestre... O que ela está fazendo? – Mira perguntou receosa, nunca tinha visto o mestre tão nervoso.

- Ela... Está recitando uma magia antiga.

- Magia... Antiga? - Todos se questionavam o que era aquilo.

- Sim... Uma magia que foi perdida ao longo do tempo, pelas pessoas temerem suas conseqüências. Como ela conhece algo assim? – Makarov não sabia se ficava assustado ou impressionado.

-Mas que conseqüências são essas? – Erza perguntou, dependendo do que fosse, faria Lucy parar a magia imediatamente.

Antes que Makarov pudesse responder, todos, que agora estavam atentos ao que a loira recitavam, ouviram o próximo verso.

_Eu, invocadora dessa magia, conhecedora do preço que tenho a pagar_

_Agora, com essas palavras, abro mão daquilo que é o meu bem mais precioso_

_Transforme-o em força para ti alcançar o que julgo que deve ser protegido_

_Cubra com a luz aquilo que eu mais amo_

- Mestre... O que ela quer dizer com "preço a pagar"? – Natsu perguntava assustado.

- Ela... Está abrindo mão de algo precioso e importante o bastante para ativar a magia.

Levy tremia, já havia lido sobre aquela magia especificamente em um livro.

- Alguém a impeça de cometer essa loucura! – A pequena fada de cabelos azuis berrou com todo o fôlego que havia em seus pulmões.

Mal Levy tinha gritado desesperada para pararem a Lucy e todos corriam em direção a garota.

Natsu era o que mais rápido correndo, e também, o que mais próximo estava quando tudo foi tomado por um intenso clarão.

_Magia de proteção: Escudo de amor, brilhe e alcance aqueles que eu amo._

O tempo havia terminado, e a mais intensa das luzes incandesceu toda a capital das flores, uma magia tão avassaladora que cegou a todos por um breve momento.

* * *

><p>A claridade então começou a reduzir pouco a pouco, as pessoas se aproximavam rapidamente da jovem maga desmaiada. Nenhum deles pareceu perceber que o mago de cabelo rosa rebelde estava ajoelhado olhando para o nada, com lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto.<p>

- Lucy... Você está bem.

Levy foi a primeira a se aproximar, ela ajeitou o corpo da garota cuidadosamente no colo. As lágrimas já caiam sobre o rosto da loira.

- Nee... Lu-chan... Por favor... Abra os olhos.

Pálida e imóvel. Era assim que Lucy estava, os magos ao redor não pareciam acreditar no que viam.

- Não me diga que...

Mirajane nem completou a frase, Lucy resmungou, e lentamente começou a abrir os olhos.

- Lu-chan...

Levy sorria em meio ao choro, porém logo o sorriso morreu.

- Quem é você?

Estática, era assim que Levy e os outros estavam. Que raios de pergunta era aquela? A maga de espíritos celestiais se ajeitou e ficou sentada sobre os joelhos, Levy então levantou.

- Você... Realmente não sabe quem sou eu?

Lucy apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. E todos que perguntavam recebiam a mesma resposta. Mira então percebeu que faltava algo na garota.

- Veja Mestre... A marca da guild sumiu da mão da Lucy.

Todos então observaram, era verdade. A marca cor-de-rosa em formato de fada não estava mais ali.

- Esse foi o preço que ela pagou.

Mavis se aproximou, todos abriram caminho para a garota.

- Lucy abriu mão do que era mais importante para proteger o que mais amava. Ela perdeu todas as lembranças sobre a Fairy Tail e seus membros.

**Choque.** Ninguém ali acreditava nisso, ou melhor, não queria acreditar.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Ninguém sabia dizer quem perguntara aquilo, mas no momento, era o que todos gostariam de saber.

- Vejam...

Mavis se aproximou da jovem ainda sentada sobre os joelhos, a primeira mestre da guild ficou frente a frente com a garota, estendeu a mão e a passou na frente dos olhos dela e... Nenhuma reação foi esboçada.

- Viram... Ela não pode me ver?

**Feito.** Estava comprovado o fato da Lucy ter perdido suas memórias, e com isso, o fato de ser uma maga da Fairy Tail, afinal, apenas aqueles que carregassem a marca e o amor a guild em seu peito podiam ver aquela pequena jovem de longos e enrolados cabelos loiros.

- Irônico não? Enquanto protegia aquilo que amava, como conseqüência perdeu todo esse amor.

Mavis olhava penalizada, assim como algumas outras pessoas. A grande maioria, principalmente as garotas, não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, haviam perdido uma grande e leal amiga. Entretanto, o choro parou com uma reação da garota.

- De onde veio essa voz?

Todos olharam chocados, aquilo deveria ser um sinal do destino.

- Nee... Você _realmente_ consegue me ouvir? – Mavis perguntou animada.

- Ahn... Sim... Por que, não deveria? AAAH! Serei que fiquei louca de vez e agora estou ouvindo vozes?

**Comemoração.** Em meio as caras chorosas os sorrisos brotaram, e então, euforia. Aquela guild era realmente estranha, eles estavam comemorando como uma mãe ou pai que está vendo um filho retornar para casa. Lucy então não resistiu e riu também.

- Vocês são tão estranhos... Nem me conhecem e estão tão animados. Gostei de vocês.

Ela sorriu com o mesmo resplendor de uma estrela. Natsu então levantou, caminhou em direção a loira, e antes de olhar para ela, limpou o rosto com o ante-braço.

- Você é uma maga, não é?

- Sou sim. – Lucy respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- Então... Você não quer entrar a nossa guild de pessoas estranhas e animadas?

- Eu adoraria!

O pessoal se entreolhou, e então Makarov berrou por um nome.

- Reedus... Venha cá!

- Sim mestre!

Antes mesmo de receber alguma ordem ele já havia entendido, puxou o seu pincel, e com um rosa bebê desenhou na mão direita da garota a marca da guild, no mesmo lugar onde ficava anteriormente.

- E qual é o nome da guild de vocês?

Mais uma vez uma troca de olhares calorosos, e em uníssono aquelas pessoas responderam.

- Fairy Tail!

- Uaaah! Que nome lindo!

- Vamos... – Natsu estendeu a mão para a garota.

- Ah... Minhas pernas não se mexem.

- Não tem problema.

Natsu agachou na frente de Lucy, e a fez subir nas suas costas. O garoto então levantou, e depois de ajeitar a garota de forma mais confortável, levantou a mão com o indicador apontado para o céu.

- Vamos para casa!

Ele berrou, e em seguida todos repetiram aquele gesto, inclusive a mais nova integrante da guild.

- SIM!

Lucy estava achando tudo muito divertido, todos eram legais e animados com ela. Em meio a conversa sentiu algo pingar em sua mão.

- Chuva?

E então todos olharam para o céu, e de fato, uma chuva repentina caiu. Mas nenhum deles se importou, continuaram rindo e conversando, enquanto mentalmente Natsu agradecia pela chuva que caiu coincidentemente no momento em que ele não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ele estava tão próximo que poderia tocá-la, bastava estender a mão que a alcançaria e poderia impedir a garota de cometer aquela loucura.<em>

_- Lucy... Me dê a sua mão._

_A garota olhou para ele, as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, ela sabia o que estava perdendo, já não reconhecia mais aquele rosto, mas a voz lhe fez lembrar no instante antes de perder tudo de uma única vez._

_- Natsu... _

_Ela o encarou, o símbolo da guild em sua mão direita já estava sendo consumido por aquela magia._

_- Por favor... Eu sei que vou esquecer... Então..._

_- Não fale! Apenas me dê a sua mão e eu vou tirá-la daí._

_- Por favor... Talvez seja egoísta, mas eu lhe peço... Por favor... Quando eu acordar, me chame novamente para ser parte da Fairy Tail._

_Lucy podia ver que as lágrimas já começavam a rolar no rosto daquela pessoa que ela não conseguia mais lembrar o nome, ela não entendia direito o que estava falando, mas sabia que tinha que continuar._

_- Por favor... Me faça gostar tanto da guild que eu gosto agora, me faça gostar tanto das pessoas que fazem parte dela..._

_A magia impedia Natsu de se aproximar ainda mais._

_- E principalmente... Por favor... Me faça amar você tanto quanto eu amo agora._

_- Eu prometo Lucy..._

_Ambos estavam com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar._

_- Eu prometo que vou lhe ensinar tudo de novo._

_Lucy sorriu, e então a luz tomou conta de tudo e Natsu perdeu a garota de vista."_

* * *

><p>Natsu andava mais devagar que os demais, e por isso estava mais atrás.<p>

- Nee... Lucy.

- Hum?

- Primeiro: Eu vou lhe ensinar a gostar tanto dessa guild que se sentirá vazia quando deixar a guild para ir para casa.

A garota não entendia direito o porquê daquele garoto, até então, um completo desconhecido, dizer algo assim, mas sentiu um leve arrepio.

- Segundo: Eu vou lhe ensinar a gostar tanto dessas pessoas loucas que se sentirá sozinha quando não puder vê-los no dia seguinte porque saírem à trabalho.

O arrepio ficou ainda mais forte que fez a jovem começar a tremer.

- Terceiro e último: Mesmo eu sendo completamente irritante, vou lhe ensinar a me amar tanto que você não irá quer ficar longe de mim nem mesmo um segundo.

Lucy não sabia o motivo daquelas palavras, mas ela o abraçou.

- Nee... Por que você está me dizendo isso?

- Porque essa foi uma promessa que eu fiz com a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Novamente aquele arrepio que lhe fez tremer por inteira, e ela perguntou, **mesmo** já _sabendo_ a **resposta.**

- É? E quem seria essa pessoa?

Natsu respirou profundamente, e, ao mesmo tempo em que respondia, sorriu da forma mais doce e inocentemente apaixonada que podia,

- Você.

O rosto da garota ficou completamente vermelho, ela então escondeu a face encostando-a no ombro direito de Natsu.

* * *

><p>- Lucy...<p>

Erza a chamou.

- Shhh.

Levy pôs o indicador sob os lábios e pediu silêncio.

- Acho que ela dormiu.

Levy tirou os fios de cabelo que estavam grudados no rosto da amiga devido a chuva. Eles já estavam no trem que os levaria de volta a Magnólia; todos, sem que percebessem, volta e meia olhavam para aquela garota, que agora estava tão indefesa dormindo com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Natsu. O garoto por sua vez, estava dormindo também, mas parecia meio enjoado com o balançar do trem. Wendy então se aproximou e utilizou a magia Troia para que o garoto não enjoasse.

- Wendy! Você já usou muito a sua magia de cura hoje.

Charles disse severamente para a companheira.

- Foi só mais essa vez Charles... Eu juro.

Sorriu e voltou para o seu lugar do lado de Romeo que estava meio encabulado pela presença da garota. As pessoas da guild conversavam de forma baixa, porém era possível notar a animação em suas vozes.

- Acho que eu já comecei a aprender...

Lucy sussurrou para Natsu.

- O que?

- A gostar da guild e das pessoas... E...

- E...?

- E a não querer sair do seu lado nem mesmo por um segundo.

O garoto então a abraçou, e a garota repousou a cabeça em seu peito. Mesmo de olhos fechados ambos puderam notar quando o outro começou a sorrir. Nesse instante, seus corações já pulsavam em uníssono.

* * *

><p><em>"Antes das memórias se tornarem distantes e efêmeras...<em>

_Sim, antes da memórias serem esquecidas..."_

* * *

><p>E ai galera? Enorme, não? i.i<p>

Sei que ficou gigante, mas cara, eu AMEI escrever essa história.

Sue, eu espero do fundo do coração que você goste, porque como eu tinha dito, eu ia fazer uma fanfic baseada na música, então, não sei muito bem se ficou relacionado.

Agora, vou desejar meus parabéns de forma correta e decente para a Sue 8'D

Sue, minha querida... Meus parabéns pelo seu aniversário, mais um ano de vida, mais experiência, com o pé mais na cova. USHASUHASU'

Brincadeira a parte, eu já disse, e vou repetir aqui para todos verem, eu realmente te adoro. Eu amei te conhecer, você é uma pessoa incrível, doce, esperta, inteligente, gentil, boa de papo, seja para coisas cotidianas, seja para animes, seja para conselhos. Você é uma amiga única em meio a esse mundo cada vez mais indelicado. Eu amo as nossas conversas, às vezes conversando coisas sérias, às vezes, trivialidades. Mas cada momento com você é único *-*

Que você possa continuar sempre sendo essa pessoa incrível que é. E espero que goste do presente, foi feito com todo o meu amor.

E povo que leu até aqui (cara, vocês tem paciência hein o_o), deixar uma review será o menos demorado dessa história. Não custa nada 8'D

Beijos, Aiko-chan.


End file.
